


Drowning

by radiochattertherapy (murderousCohort)



Series: Bars Of A Certain Kind [7]
Category: Gabriel's Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/radiochattertherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extreme trigger warnings for mentions of suicide and discussion about such topics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

today i killed myself in all but in life  
lay down my pen and ink  
took up a silver knife   
stabbed it through veins and through muscles and skin  
killed all the heartbeat that lingered within  
i ended not one, but several that day  
and that is why i will never 

ever

stop feeling the pain

i breathe stale air in my coffin  
pulse slowed to a crawl   
above and around me worms begin to maul  
i am consumed whole as above me they weep

thats why ill never 

with cobwebs come creep

never peek in their window and check they're alright 

never come to their door in the middle of night

they don't need me-they want

it's selfish and mad

and i have killed myself

and that's very Very bad


End file.
